


Late Night Coffee Runs (Are Best Done With You)

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Coffee, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Grocery Shopping, Hotels, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Long Shot, M/M, Stereotypes, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), this is really hecking long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: "Just like old times?""Just like old times."With those fateful words, the night is turned into a whirlwind of situations Phil really could have done without.ORThat one really long fic with coffee and shopping cart incidents and fluff.





	Late Night Coffee Runs (Are Best Done With You)

**Author's Note:**

> *based on an anonymous prompt on Tumblr*
> 
> "*pulls up to the drive thru window* hi can I get a long fluff fic please?"
> 
> I'M SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, ANON!

"I fricking hate jet lag," Dan mutters, shifting uncomfortably.

"Stop moving," Phil complains, pushing him away. In response, Dan lies directly on top of him, his ice-cold nose pressed to Phil's cheek. "Stop it! You're freezing!"

"You're warm," Dan replies, sliding his hands up Phil's t-shirt. Phil turns, knocking Dan back onto the mattress before pulling the blanket around him- effectively keeping Dan from giving him hypothermia. "Phil," Dan whines, shaking the older man. "Let me back in."

"No," Phil moans. "Go to sleep."

"Don't pretend like you're tired," Dan sighs. "You're not. I know you."

"It's three-thirty in the morning," Phil says, trying to sound sleepy. "Go to bed."

"Phil, it's like nine-thirty in my body," Dan argues. "I'm awake."

"You're never awake this early," Phil scoffs, but he pokes his head out. "Ugh, I hate you."

"You were already awake," Dan points out. "Come on. Let's go get coffee or something." Phil sits up immediately.

"Just like old times?" he asks.

"Just like old times," Dan confirms.

"Yes please," Phil agrees, standing up and putting on his glasses. "I'm in." He grabs his sneakers and pulls them on, yanking on a hoodie. "People are going to think we're so weird," he says thoughtfully. "Who gets coffee at three in the morning?"

"Us," Dan answers readily, pulling on one of Phil's sweatshirts. "Giddy up, cowboy," he says in his best- or worst, Phil really can't tell- country accent. "This is Texas, y'all."

"You're so stupid," Phil says, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same as he puts his phone and wallet in his pocket. "So stereotypical."

"Seriously though!" Dan laughs, using his normal voice. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. The accents here are so... southern. It's impossible not to mock."

"They might say the same of us, Danny," Phil replies, adopting a slightly more snooty British accent. "After all, we're British and so prim and proper. We only drink tea with the Queen and eat crumpets whilst petting our corgis and watching Doctor Who, old chap. Chip, chip, cheerio!" There's silence for half a second before they both start laughing. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what that was!"

"Even I'm offended by that!" Dan gasps out, covering his mouth as he laughs. "Jesus Christ!"

"I'm sorry," Phil whimpers, trying not to laugh again. "Let's just- you have the keycard?" Dan holds it up in response. "Cool." They quickly make their way down the hallway of the hotel, taking the lift down to the lobby. The night clerk looks up in surprise.

"You're headed out early," he observes. "Where are y'all off to?"

"Where's the nearest Starbucks?" Phil asks by way of answering.

"Fancy a cuppa tea, do you?" the clerk asks in a faux- and frankly offensive- British accent.

"No," Dan deadpans, responding before Phil can. "We just need to let Tony know the British Mafia is on to him." He lowers his voice. "They know he didn't do the deed." He looks around quickly, swallowing nervously. "I said too much."

"Dan," Phil warns, rolling his eyes.

"No, actually, I just want a coffee," Dan says, shrugging his shoulders. "So, which way?"

"Head out the door and take a left," the clerk instructs, looking amused. "It's about a five minute walk. Well, I say five, but with y'all's long legs it might be half that," he adds with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Phil calls, yelping as Dan grabs his hand and yanks him out the door. "Ow!"

"Hurry up, shorty," Dan groans, walking in circles around Phil.

"You have an inch on me," Phil argues. "An inch."

"Yeah, well, you're slow," Dan argues.

"You don't need coffee," Phil decides, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder and stopping him. "You're hyper enough as it is." Dan looks at Phil with an expression Phil can only describe as pouting, his eyes wide. "No, don't you dare-"

"Please?" Dan asks quietly, his voice soft and pleading. Phil looks away, trying not to give in. He opens his mouth to say no, but Dan takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss him. Phil pulls back just enough to speak, reacting more out of surprise than out of concern. "For old time's sake?" Dan whispers.

"For old time's sake," Phil agrees reluctantly, pushing Dan back. Dan grabs his hand, smiling brightly.

"Cool," he chirps.

Damn Dan Howell and his puppy dog eyes. Damn Dan Howell and his soft begging voice. Damn Dan Howell and his ability to get anything he wants from Phil.

Damn Phil Lester and his inability to tell Dan no.

Phil doesn't really mind his weakness for the younger man, though. He just loves to see Dan happy, and with his brown eyes bright and laugh merry, it's impossible to say he's anything other than that.

And suddenly Dan takes off down the Dallas streets, bringing Phil with him.

"Slow down!" Phil calls, holding his glasses on as they slide down his nose.

"Never!" Dan cries, casting a dangerous glance back.

"You just passed the shop," Phil argues. Dan stops suddenly, switching directions and yanking Phil into the deserted shop. "Ow," Phil complains, rubbing his shoulder. "I think you just dislocated my arm."

"Sorry," Dan replies, none-too-apologetically. He inhales deeply. "It smells like heaven in here. Oh my God."

"Can I help you?" a young barista asks, smiling a bit too brightly as Dan pushes Phil forward.

"Oh, um, hi," Phil begins, feeling a bit awkward. "Could- could I get two... grande caramel macchiatos, please?"

"That'll be $8.90," she tells him. Phil pulls out his wallet and fishes out a five dollar bill and three ones. He casts a desperate glance back at Dan, who rolls his eyes and counts out the coins.

"You'd think you'd know American currency by now," he grumbles.

"Sorry," Phil apologises, handing the girl the bills.

"Not a problem," she assures him, placing them in the register. "Where are you two from?"

"Um, London," Phil answers.

"Ninety cents is three of these big silver ones and one smooth silver and a copper one, right?" Dan muses, looking up.

"You can just give me another one and I'll give you change," the barista suggests. Dan's face flushes, but he does so, scooping the coins back into his wallet. "Can I get a name for those macchiatos?"

"Phil," Phil answers absently, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Great." She types it in ans hands Phil a small silver coin and a receipt. "Your order will be out shortly."

"Thanks," Phil murmurs, tucking the coin into his front pocket. He and Dan walk over to a table at the back of the shop, sitting beside each other rather than across.

"You good?" Dan asks quietly, leaning on Phil's shoulder.

"Yeah," Phil murmurs, closing his eyes. "I'm fine." He goes to wrap his arm around Dan's waist, but the sound of his name being called jerks him back. "I got it," he tells Dan, who's started to stand up. "Just like old times." Phil stands and walks towards the counter, aiming to just grab the coffee and go, but either God has other plans for Phil or just decides He hates him in that moment.

"So, what are you doing in America?" the barista asks, not handing Phil the drinks.

"Huh?" he asks, a bit caught off guard. "Oh, um... vacation." The vacation answer gets a lot less follow-up questions than the work response. Phil knows that from experience.

"And how long are you staying in Texas?" she asks.

"A couple- a couple... days," Phil falters.

"You'll have to come back before you leave," the girl says, batting her long eyelashes up at him, "because, boy, you are cute as hell." Phil casts a desperate glance back at Dan, who's barely concealing his laughter behind a hand.

"Uh, thank... you?" Phil squeaks, aware of the blush rising up in his cheeks.

"I mean it, Phil," she continues, biting her lip in a way that's probably meant to be sexy but instead makes Phil want to slither to the floor and inch away. "Boy like you gets all the girls, I'm sure." Phil pushes up his glasses and shoves his hands in his pockets, his face ruby red as he looks down.

"I, uh- how old do you think I am?" Phil blurts. He swears he hears Dan snort from across the shop, and he mentally curses the rat.

"Don't know, maybe about twenty five, twenty six?" she guesses. Phil can't help but cringe- either he looks way younger than he thought, or this girl is just awful at guessing ages.

"I'm thirty one," he refutes. "A little old for you, I think." The girl's eues widen and her face flushes a bright red, and she runs off to the back room. A male employee, whom Phil hadn't even noticed until now, laughs loudly.

"Oh, thank you for that," he tells Phil. "You just made my whole night."

"I didn't mean to offend her," Phil says quickly. "I hope she's okay."

"Oh, Grace will be fine," the man assures him. "Her ego might be bruised and her pride injured, but she'll be fine."

"Um, good to know," Phil mumbles, taking the two cups of coffee. He casts a glance back at Dan, who stands up.

"Y'all take care of yourselves," the man calls, waving. "Have a good night and enjoy your vacation. God bless you."

"Thanks, you too," Dan returns, saving Phil the trouble of replying. They exit the shop and Phil leans against the building, letting out a long breath.

"You suck," Phil tells Dan as the younger man takes his coffee. "You suck harder than a vacuum cleaner."

"And you love it," Dan replies, taking a long sip of the hot coffee. "Oh, that's amazing."

"I hate you," Phil continues, pushing up his glasses. "You're the worst. I'm breaking up with you."

"We both know that's not true," Dan sighs.

"You just laughed at me!" Phil cries, standing up. "You didn't even come help me!" Dan takes a look at Phil in the dim light, trying to tell if he's seriously upset or not. Phil's lips are curled up very slightly in a small smile, and the older man tries to hide it by taking a drink of his macchiato.

"You got a story out of it," Dan finally says. Phil rolls his eyes as Dan throws an arm around him. "Come on, you love me. Admit it."

"Nope," Phil replies. "Buy me food and I'll consider changing my response, but the word 'love' will but be directed at you until then."

"Hate you," Dan mutters, shoving Phil away.

"You too," Phil returns brightly. Dan spots a store of sorts a couple blocks away.

"I'll buy you food, you dick," Dan decides. He grabs Phil's hand and takes off, ignoring Phil's shouts of protest.

"You're going to yank off my arm!" Phil cries, trying to keep up. "Stop it, you rat!" Dan stops suddenly, and Phil runs into him.

"Really?" Dan asks seriously, pulling Phil against his body. "You're going to play the rat card?" Phil laughs nervously, aware of how exposed they are. Anyone walking down the street could see them in the bright flood of the streetlights, and at over six feet tall they aren't exactly discrete.

"S-sorry," Phil stammers, trying to step back. Dan releases him, giggling at how nervous Phil is.

"Live a little," Dan advises him. "We're in a different country in a city we've never been to- one of the most famous cities in the world. This one had a fucking television show named after it, for fuck's sake."

"Never watched that show," Phil admits. "All I know is Jenna Coleman was named after a character from it."

"Wow." Dan is silent, drinking his coffee. "So, if I buy you food, you'll forgive me, right?"

"Correct," Phil acknowledges. "Food, then cuddling and kisses, then sleep, and come morning, the slate shall be wiped clean."

"Dramatic much, Lester?" Dan groans. Phil leans forward and kisses Dan's cheek. "Fuck you."

"Mmmhmm," Phil hums, a small smirk on his lips.

"There's a store," Dan says, pointing across the street. "Come on, you arsehat." He drags Phil along despite the older man's protests. Phil yelps as a yellow checkered car whizzes past, the force whipping the strings of his hoodie across his face.

"You're going to get us killed!" Phil shouts as Dan yanks him forward, both of them racing across the road.

"Live a little!" Dan shouts back. They sprint across the parking lot, bursting through the doors of the Wal-Mart. A man in a blue shirt and khaki pants gives them odd looks, but doesn't say anything. "Hi," Dan says, waving as he catches his breath.

"Can I help you?" the man asks, clearly perplexed.

"Um, yeah," Dan says slowly, taking a drink of his coffee. "Could you tell us where your candy is?"

"Aisle eighteen," the man sighs, gesturing behind him.

"Thanks!" Dan chirps, grabbing Phil's hand. "Come on, Philly."

"I hate you," Phil moans. "You've made me endure awkward interaction all night."

"Not all of it was you, so quit your whining," Dan sighs.

"First, you tell the night clerk we're with the British mafia," Phil mutters.

"Actually, I said we were warning Tony that the British mafia was on to him," Dan points out.

"Then," Phil continues, talking over Dan, "you laugh while I try to fend off a girl."

"You can't blame me for that," Dan argues, a small smile on his face. "It was funny as fuck."

"And then, you nearly killed me." Phil ticks off the three incidents on his fingers. "And then you burst through doors like you own the place and make me look bad."

"I'll give you make up sex?" Dan offers, winking. Phil rolls his eyes.

"Better be some damn good sex, then," he tells Dan, but he can't help smiling. It totally ruins the effect, he knows, but he can't stay mad at the younger man.

"Get yourself some food," Dan tells him, gesturing dramatically to the shelves of candy as he finishes his drink and throws the cup in a trash can at the end of the aisle. "Pick your poison, Lester." Phil turns, humming thoughtfully.

"Could do with some American candy," he murmurs, stepping closer as he tries to read the name. "Lifesavers are actually quite good- though I don't see the fruit ones anywhere." He turns towards Dan, but he's gone. "Dan! I hate you!"

"Calm your tits," Dan calls back, and Phil can practically feel him rolling his eyes. "I'm right here." He appears a second later, pushing a shopping cart.

"Oh, God," Phil groans. "How much junk are you planning to buy?"

"Not for the food," Dan tells him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Get in." Phil lets out a choked laugh, stepping back.

"Oh, hell no," he says firmly. "I'll indulge most of your whims, but I am drawing the line here, Dan Howell."

"How many times in your life have you riden in a shopping cart?" Dan whines, leaning on the handle. "Or a 'buggy,' as that one lady called it."

"Pardon?" Phil deadpans. Dan shrugs, and suddenly the cart lurches forward.

"Fuck!" Dan shouts, losing his balance and falling forward. Phil jumps out of the way as the cart rolls towards him, and Dan smacks into the tiled floor. Phil gasps, staring at Dan, who lies there silently for a moment. Phil sees his shoulder shaking, and for a moment he can't tell if Dan is laughing or crying.

"Are- are you okay?" Phil stammers. Dan suddenly draws in a deep breath, and he laughs loudly. "Oh, my God, you scared me!"

"I can't believe I did that!" Dan gasps out, flipping over onto his back and looking up at Phil. "Wow. That's something you would do normally."

"And that's why I didn't get in your cart," Phil tells him matter-of-factly. Dan sits up, and Phil sets his cup on a shelf before extending a hand. Dan yanks him down, and Phil lets out a shout. "Dan!" he cries as he falls across Dan's lap. "Let me up; we're in a store!" Dan wraps an arm around Phil's waist, effectively keeping the raven trapped. "I hate you!"

"Do you?" Dan breathes, speaking into Phil's ear. Phil shivers, pushing him away, but Dan catches his wrist and pulls him closer. "Come on, Phil, admit it. You love me."

"I don't," Phil argues, too aware of the blush creeping up on his pale face. Dan smirks. "I don't!"

"Sure," he drawls, letting Phil up. "We'll see how long this one lasts."

"You're the worst," Phil mutters, adjusting his jacket as he stands up. "The absolute worst. I hate you."

"Shut up or I'll force you in the cart," Dan threatens as he stands up. Phil sticks his tongue out, and Dan lunges for him.

"No!" Phil shrieks, hitting Dan as he picks him up. "Put me down!"

"I'm going to save you from this burning building!" Dan tells him, ignoring how Phil's fists are pounding against his back as he tries to force the raven into the basket. "You're going to live! You're going to live!"

"I hate you, Daniel!" Phil hisses, yelping as Dan drops him in the cart. "No! Stop it!" he shouts as Dan gets behind the shopping cart and starts pushing it. Phil grips the sides tightly, trying not to scream in panic as the speed picks up. "Dan!"

"And... left turn," Dan says, suddenly veering to the right.

"That's your right!" Phil gasps as the cart tilts, balancing dangerously on two wheels before slamming back down. "You suck! Ow!" Phil hisses, shifting uncomfortably and trying to pull his long legs into the basket. "I don't fit in here, goddamn it!"

"Left turn!" Dan calls, and Phil gasps in fear as he sees a wall approaching quickly.

"No, stop!" he shouts, bracing for impact. There's a loud squealing noise as Dan digs his heels into the floor, and Phil covers his eyes. "I'm going to die!" Phil feels his body lurch forward suddenly, but the smashing impact never comes, so he slowly removes his hands. "Oh, my God," he breathes, fixing his glasses. "Oh, my God." He looks up at Dan with wide, panicked eyes. "Get me the hell out of this cart- now." Dan grabs his wrists, pulling him up. The cursed cart is thrown off balance as Phil's weight shifts, and suddenly it flips. "Shit!" Phil yelps, whimpering as he's trapped beneath the basket, his knees aching from the impact with the tiled floor. He glares at Dan through the metal bars. "Neither 'make up sex' nor food is going to fix this mess, Howell."

"Sorry," Dan says, none too apologetically. He pushes the cart, the resounding crash as it connects with the floor sounding like a gunshot in Phil's ears. Phil stands up, rubbing his neck idly as Dan flips the cart back.

"I told you it was a bad idea," he accuses, wiping his glasses on his shirt before putting them back on. "You don't listen."

"Maybe it was," Dan acknowledges, a sheepish, almost guilty smile on his face, "but I blame coffee and jet lag."

"I blame immaturity," Phil replies, hitting Dan's shoulder. "Listen to me once in a while and we'll have near death experiences a lot less."

"Phil, you're practically a magnet for near death experiences," Dan points out, crossing his arms. "At least this way we know they're coming." Phil rolls his eyes.

"You're going to kill us," he mutters. Dan opens his mouth to retort, but the sound of a voice stops him.

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" Phil turns to see two teenage boys, one blond and small; the other dark haired and tall.

"I didn't say crazy," the taller one argues. "I just said delusional."

"Hi," the blond chirps. "My name is Austin, and this is my boyfriend, Miles."

"Hi," the dark haired boy says. "This nut's a fan of y'all."

"Nice to meet you," Phil says politely, hoping his face isn't as flushed as he thinks it is. "How are you tonight? This morning?" He looks at Dan, pushing his glasses up. "What is it?"

"It's four-fifteen in the morning, Phil," Dan answers, rolling his eyes as he pockets his phone.

"Shut up," Phil mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, how's your night- morning- been?"

"Just fine," Austin answers, pushing up his sliding glasses. "How about you two?"

"Oh, just great," Phil answers, barely resisting the urge to give Dan a death glare. "Eventful, to say the least."

Dan sticks his tongue out.

"This brat's dragging me to y'all's show tomorrow," Miles says, changing the subject. Judging by the affectionate look he gives Austin, though, he doesn't really mind going. "Verizon Theatre. I've been there for a few concerts; it's a good venue."

"We're looking forward to it," Dan replies brightly.

"We completely missed the top part of Texas last time," Phil admits. "It's quite a bit bigger than I'd originally realised."

"This state is huge," Austin agrees, shaking his head. "I've lived here for my entire life and I've still never been past San Antonio." Phil suddenly snaps his fingers.

"You said you were coming to the show tomorrow," he says excitedly. "Where are your seats?"

"Third row?" Miles answers, sounding unsure as he idly picks at his shirt sleeve. "I forget where, exactly."

"Third row, yes," Austin confirms. "Middle section, end seats." Phil exchanges a glance with Dan, who immediately catches his plan.

"How mad would you be if we called you out?" Dan asks. "Hypothetically speaking, I mean." He winks.

"Oh, not at all," Austin answers immediately, smiling. "Feel free to."

"He'd never shut up about it, but I'm cool with it," Miles agrees. "What are you two doing at a Wal-Mart at four fifteen the night before a show, anyway?"

"Food," Phil answers immediately.

"You're in the bulk section," Austin points out.

"Do you know how much he eats?" Dan deadpans. "On a normal day, it's bad, but add it jet lag and nerves and he's impossible. He's insatiable. Probably eat my fricking cereal later." Phil shoves him, and Dan almost loses his footing. "Dick."

"Arsehole," Phil shoots back readily. He turns back to Austin and Miles, noticing how neither the blond nor the brunet look like they're entirely convinced by Dan's story. "We should probably head back soon; at least try to sleep," Phil excuses quickly. "Did you want a picture or anything before we head off?"

"That'd be amazing," Austin says by way of answering. It might be Phil's imagination, but he looks almost relieved to have the subject change. Phil doesn't blame him if that's the case- the whole story is unbelievable, anyway. Austin unlocks his phone and hands it to Dan, who crouches slightly as the two teenagers position themselves in the middle.

"Wow, I didn't even realise how bad my hair actually looks," Dan groans as he adjusts the angle of the camera.

"You look fine," Phil sighs. "Tell him he looks fine."

"You look fine," Austin and Miles chorus.

"See?" Phil quips. "Now take the bloody photo before I fall on my face."

"Cheese," Dan says. Phil can't help it- his nose wrinkles as Dan snaps the photos in a quick burst. "Phil!"

"You can't say 'cheese' and not expect me to react!" Phil defends himself.

"Oh, my God," Dan moans, handing Austin his phone. "I think the first one was okay." Austin opens his gallery and opens the first photo of the burst, flicking through them.

The first photo is just fine, but in the second, Phil's eyebrows knit together, then his nose scrunches up, then his eyes close, and in the last one, Dan's face of horror and realisation is visible.

"Oh, my God," Austin laughs, pocketing his phone. "That's the single greatest thing I could have ever asked for. Thank you both so much for this work of art."

"You shame him with that," Dan instructs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Every social media you have- shame him."

"Will do," Austin agrees.

"Do that and I'm cancelling your tickets," Phil threatens, but he's smiling.

"In that case, wait until after the show," Miles suggests. Phil groans, but he extends his arms and lets Austin hugs him. He holds the boy tightly before releasing him and watching as Dan does the same. "I'm not a big hugger," Miles explains, holding up a hand in a small salute. "It was nice meeting you two, though."

"It was nice meeting you as well," Phil chirps. "We'll see you tomorrow. maybe." He wiggles his eyebrows as he says 'maybe'.

"Thank you both so much," Austin gushes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Thank you," Dan refutes. "Without people lile you, we wouldn't be able to continue to do the things we love."

"Have a great night," Miles calls, taking Austin's hand.

"You too," Dan and Phil reply together.

"Bye!" Austin chirps as he and Miles disappear around the corner. Phil can still hear them talking. "What did we choose? I don't like Twinkies."

"Then let's do ice cream; I've already got a twink anyway."

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"It's not my fault you're twenty one and look like you're half that!"

"Oh, wow," Dan snorts.

"Screw the food," Phil mutters. "I'm beat." Dan takes one look at Phil's face and nods. To Dan's credit, he avoids any unnecessarily outgoing adventures on the way back to their hotel.

"You warn Tony?" the night clerk asks as they enter the lobby. Dan doesn't miss a beat.

"It was too late- by the time we got there, it was too late" he answers solemnly. "He was a good man, and we did all we could."

"Rest in peace," the clerk sighs. He laughs before adding, "well, y'all have a good night."

"You too," Phil replies. "Come on, Daniel." Dan follows Phil into the lift, scanning the key card when they reach their room. Phil kicks off his shoes and unzips his jacket before flopping on the bed. Dan yanks off his sweatshirt as well, letting his shoes join the pile on the floor, and curls up beside Phil as he hums contentedly. Dan relaxes as Phil begins to play with his hair, shifting and resting his head against the older man's chest.

"I love you," Dan murmurs sleepily, pressing a lazy kiss to Phil's jaw.

"Love you too," Phil mumbles, setting his glasses on the nightstand. He wraps his arms around Dan protectively, kissing his cheek.

"Lame," Dan huffs. He turns and kisses Phil's lips slowly. Phil melts into it, closing his eyes. After a moment, he becomes aware of Dan slipping away from him. The younger man's eyes are half closed, his lips slightly parted as he nods off. Phil kisses him again, just because he can, and smoothes Dan's dark hair from his forehead.

"Yup," Phil breathes, smiling tiredly, "it's just like old times."


End file.
